Leduc's Farting Problem
by Amachar928
Summary: Leduc farts and the whole Lab 8 was amused at him.


It was a cloudless evening at New Meridian. A full moon rose at the top of the Medici Tower. Everybody at Lab 8 was having a feast. Big Band, Leduc, Peacock, Ileum, and other Lab 8 children were having a good feast along with Dr. Avian and Stanley. Leduc was finishing his meal until a deep-pitched pooting noise was heard.

"What was that noise?" said Dr. Avian, with a puzzled look.

"It was just a balloon letting out air." said Leduc sweating.

"Ugh! Leduc, is that you?" said Peacock holding her nose.

Everyone complained about the noise until a high-pitched pooting noise was occurred.

"Could you stop farting?" said Ileum.

Big Band was about to speak until a big farting noise occurred, and everybody covered their noses and complaining. Big Band fainted, and Dr. Avian went to Leduc.

"Come with me and Stanley, Stanley and I have a pill that could stop you from passing gas." said Dr. Avian.

Together, Dr. Avian, Stanley, and Leduc left the dining area to the lab. When Leduc was about to leave, he did another fart, and this time, a brown stain appeared on the back of his pants, causing Peacock to be in disgust.

When they went to the lab, Stanley gave him the pill.

"Here, now that should prevent you from passing gas." said Stanley giving the pill to Leduc.

Leduc took the pill and then went relieved.

"Thanks Stanley, now I won't have to be embarrassed by the whole Lab anymore." said Leduc happily as he went to the bathroom and found that there is a brown stain.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." said Leduc ashamed again as he saw the stain.

When bedtime came, Leduc slept happily without having to have nightmares that could easily break the spell of the pill Stanley gave him earlier to stop passing gas. Leduc closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Leduc woke up, fresh as new, and was ready to start the day.

"Hey Leduc, have you been well yesterday after the farting incident at dinner yesterday?" said Peacock.

"Yes Peacock, certainly I am well after Stanley gave me a pill so I can stop farting and I haven't broke out a leak for the whole night." said Leduc happily.

"They're gonna have a big show on the circus today this afternoon. Wanna come?" said Peacock.

"Yes, now that could really help me forget about the incident yesterday at dinnertime!" said Leduc excited.

* * *

It was afternoon after lunchtime, so Peacock and Leduc went outside the lab and to the circus tent. Peacock was going to get two admission slips to enter the circus. Leduc was finally excited.

Peacock finally got the admission slips to enter the circus. Leduc was excited about the circus, even when he loved it as a kid years ago. Now it was his time to get his past together again.

When they finally entered the tent, Peacock and Leduc find seats to the top row section. They watched every single performer take their act, until it was finally the big moment; the big moment that they have all been waiting for. It was going to be Cerebella. When the ringmaster called her name up, Leduc started to feel strange moving in his intestines. He broke a sweat and his pupils started to go small and he started to hold air.

"What's wrong?" said Peacock.

_"Can't...hold..it...much...more."_

"Do we have to leave here and tell Dr. Avian?" said Peacock with a strange look on her face.

_"Can't...hold...it...much...more...longer."_

"Do we?" said Peacock.

_"Can't...hold...it...even...much...more...longer."_

"Doooo we?" said Peacock.

_"I can't take it anymore, I must let it go right now!"_

Then, Leduc did a very big farting noise, which causes Cerebella to lose focus on the tightrope, almost causing her to lose balance. The crowd looked at him in disgust, and then after that big fart Leduc did, there was dead silence. The ringmaster stared at him angrily along with other performers. Cerebella stared at him with disgust, until suddenly, the lights inside the tent went out, and then felt the tightrope shake violently around her.

The crowd with nothing to do, decided to run to the nearest exit as the shaking gets more intense and some others went to the ground to lie down and take cover. Some people ran around screaming and shouting, demanding what was happening until the shaking stopped.

When the shaking stopped, many people saw Cerebella lying flat on the ground with Vice Versa still holding two elephants. Everybody in the crowd cheered, and then Cerebella looked at Leduc as if he were in trouble. Some people have injuries.

* * *

After the farting incident at the circus earlier, Dr. Avian went to Leduc and told him about the circus incident earlier this day. Leduc explained the whole thing until he went to bed. And so on, Leduc didn't fart, which is good for the whole Lab 8.


End file.
